A Little Fish in a Big Pond
by StuckInShanghai
Summary: A normal man Victor Wade is invited to live in Rapture. He establishes himself when he arrives, but major events conspire in Rapture and he is stuck in the middle of all of it. Rapture Civil war, Downfall of Rapture
1. Chapter 1

**Little Fish in a Big Pond**

 **Hello! Salutations everyone. I am starting my new story, its going to be about a common man that is invited to Rapture and he gets mixed up in the unfolding crisis that is the rapture civil war and the ultimate down fall of city. But no matter...before any of said events happen he will establish himself! Wish me luck!**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter One:** **The ordinary in the extraordinary**

It was a cheerful day, as all early June days were in Avon, North Carolina. The wind swept off the white sand dunes and the sun shone, which made everything have a warm glow. On this particular day a man named Victor Wade was in town helping a man that asked him to fix his submersible craft. Sparks flew off the riveted steel of the submersible as the titanium plate was finally properly patched into the side of the lower hull. "Jesus Christ I couldn't get a good bead on that titanium if my life depended on it." he sighed "At least the hard part is over now." He chucked to himself as he looked at the exterior of the craft. He glanced over the long slender cigar shaped object, he wondered if he needed to fix or replace any rivets. As far as he could see the outside of it didn't have any busted. He yelled out to the man outside the garage, "Hey! I need some help getting inside this thing."

A middle aged man with black hair quickly came into the garage and said " Oh yea just turn that hatch on top of the mid section there." Victor then grabbed the airlock and turned it forcefully, with some effort the submarine decompressed and the hatch swung open. He then went in head first, landing on the cold interior metal. "Jeez its freezing in here." The other man followed suite and crawled in behind him. "So what do you think of my contraption?" the older man smiled. "Well I can't say its very roomy, I can only sit up about three or four feet in here. I don't see how you sit in this for hours at a time." The man replied "Well you have to make sacrifices to get research sometimes." Victor scanned the interior looking for any bulges or warping of the metal. After some examination Victor said "Well it looks like on the inside there is no damage to body, which is great." He then added " How did this thing get a hole in it again?" the man replied "About a week ago I was gathering research on the deterioration of metal in undersea environments, I just got done looking at a shipwreck off the coast and I was making my ascent up. I didn't notice a steep shoal above me and I slammed right into it." he stopped then continued "Thank God I was able to make it back up to the surface with that huge breech in my hull." Victor gave him a nod and said "Lets go to the control room I want to check the pressure and see if it is balanced." He then made his way to the front of the craft and sat down in the drivers booth of the submersible. The chair was part of an old bench seat in a car, it was almost comfortable. In front of him was the control panel he saw the ballast tank controls, ship rotary controls, water temp, and the pressure gauge. He eyeballed the pressure gauge and it looked like the sub had a stable pressure range which was good considering the hull suffered damage. Victor turned to the man and said "The Pressure looks stable, I think your vessel is ship shape!" "Great!, lets get out of this tin can." He replied enthusiastically.

They both exited the submarine and walked out of the garage. "Well I think your vessel is fixed, I suggest you do a test run before you dive too deep." he laughed "Well thank you so much you are a life saver, oh yes I almost forgot here is your pay." The man gave Victor four hundred and thirty five dollars in cash. "Ill give you a bottle of my wives homemade wine as well as a gift!" Victor looked flattered and said "Well you don't have to do all of that." He scratched the back of his head. "Nonsense." He said. The man ran into his house and came back, he handed Victor a violet wine bottle and thanked him generously. "Call me if you need any more assistance i've got a landline." The man waved him off as he got into his car and left. Victor then drove back to his home in Ocracoke. When he got to his home it was dusk and the sky was a vibrant orange, he thought 'What a beautiful day.' He parked his car in the driveway and walked over to his mailbox, it was overflowing with mail. 'Looks like all the mail for the week came.' He sighed and took all the envelopes in his arms and walked over to his front door and unlocked it difficultly. He then proceeded to go to the kitchen and throw all of the mail onto the table. He was worn out, he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. He popped it open and sipped on it, he thought. 'Maybe I should call mom and dad, I haven't seen or talked to them in a while since i,ve moved down to the coast.' But he was too tired to talk to anyone or go anywhere, so the rest of the night he went out onto his balcony and watched the waves and had a few beers. The next morning he woke up around 7:00, he was surprised with himself because he usually slept in. He went out side and fetched the newspaper, he walked to the mailbox waved to one of his neighbors. He smelled the salty morning air and heard the gulls chirping. He looked out the sea and saw the usual early morning choppiness to the water, after staring for a minute he came back in and put the kettle on the stove.

After a few minutes the kettle was whistling and he poured himself a cup of tea. He sat down at the kitchen table and noticed he didn't open any mail from yesterday, he wanted to look at the paper first. He opened the paper and the Head line read "June. 11. 1957." "Hundreds of people are going missing around the world, what is responsible for there disappearance." This immediately caught his eye he read the article below. "Many adults in a wide variety of ages have been disappearing over the last decade, they seem to vanish without a trace. More and more are vanishing each year. Many of them being very talented and successful people, some are large business and corporation owners. Who is to say that they are not being kidnapped because a possible communist scheme?" Victor thought hard and he remembered back that there were reports of people going missing in his general area, but he as did the general population did just shrugged it off. Everyone was used to people going away and never coming back, the second world war made people really accustomed to it. For the most part he didn't know what to make of it, he just didn't want to go missing one day. He laughed it off, he remembered the stories that his father told him of being in the trenches fighting in the great war. Dad would tell about how his battalion would be in the mud taking cover from a German artillery barrage and he and a handful of a few other men would be the only survivors. Victor solemnly remembered his fathers war tales. 'I care a lot about mom and dad, I regret that I don't see them enough.' He shrugged off the memory, then he began to go through the letters strewn about his dining room table. He went through many pieces of junk mail, newsletters, telemarketer sales letters and such. He opened two bills one for electricity and another from the milkman, he received three checks as well for his sale of a few crates of cigars and a repair of another vessels rotary turbine.

A smile came to his face, he knew his payday has arrived. He thought. 'Yes! I can finally buy those lawn chairs!' He noticed at the bottom of the pile was a cream colored envelope, with a wax stamp sealing it. 'I wonder what this is? maybe it's a letter from an old friend, nah i don't think so I didn't have many, maybe its from back home.' He took out a small pocket knife and broke the seal of the envelope, he took the letter out of the envelope unfolded it and read. " _Dear Mr. Wade have you ever wondered what the world would be like if you could reap the rewards of your labor? Are you tired of the institution of the state holding great men back from thriving? Do you see the idea of the greater good as nothing more than an illusion? Do you despise the leeches that do nothing and benefit from other peoples work? Have you ever imagined a place were a man could truly own his own work and become great? Well such a place exists, I have addressed this letter to you Victor James Wade as an invitation to my glorious city the city of Rapture. A man of your determination would be much appreciated in my society. Sincerely- Andrew Ryan."_ Another little slip of paper was in the envelope it read. " _If interested go to the Cape Hatteras lighthouse exactly one week from now at 12 midnight, pack your things, take all valuables you will depart for the city, no firearms allowed. You may bring three close family members. Bring the invitation as a ticket, all who arrive without a ticket will be left behind. Destroy this information slip whatever you decide to do. Do not speak of this whatsoever to anyone, if word gets out about the city your life will be at risk, we have eyes and ears everywhere- I."_ Victor read the note over and over again he thought to himself 'What does this mean, who is this man, what is this city he is inviting me to?'

He then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and contemplated on what the letters contained. 'Why did they invite me? How do they even know about me? I don't even really have any friends, I never have. How could they know my whereabouts? Have they been watching me? They said they have eyes everywhere.' Questions flew through his head at a million miles an hour. he thought 'Maybe they are watching me right now.' He then went through the house closing all the blinds and locking all the doors. Frantically he went to his bedroom and got his rifle from his closet and loaded it. He was in complete shock at what those messages conveyed. Shaky he decided to crack open that bottle of wine he got as a gift to take the edge off, he opened it and took a swift chug.

Thoughts swirled through his head 'I wonder if this Andrew Ryan knew about my stance on things like government reliance and aid.' He sighed as he took another swig. 'He couldn't have known about those letters I sent to that news publisher on how I disagreed with policies like The New Deal, but theres no way he saw those or did he? Maybe thats the reason why he invited me to his city.' 'I dunno I just don't like the fact I have been watched.' He then slumped down on his bed thinking about how his life just got a lot more interesting.


	2. A Little Fish in a Big Pond: Chapter 2

**Little Fish In a Big Pond**

 **Hello Everyone! Salutations, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. I'll tell you that I enjoyed writing it ;). I'm planning on making this and upcoming chapters a blast so stay tuned. Don't worry we will get to Rapture i just gotta set the stage. Enjoy**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter 2:** **Emergence Into The Unknown**

It was a typical Monday in the life of Victor Wade, he started his schedule as usual. He got up around nine o'clock and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went inside the bathroom sink cabinet and grabbed the half empty tube of toothpaste, he then put some on the brussels and proceeded to brush his teeth. He looked at himself groggy. 'Ugh I hate nightmares, especially the ones with ufo's in them. Well I think I'm going to start the day off right.' He finished his hygienic routine and went down stairs, he grabbed his porcelain tea kettle and put it on the hot burner. He went to his shelf and grabbed his tea box, he wondered. 'With what kind of tea shall I start my day off with? Hmmm maybe English, no perhaps some black tea, no thats gross. I'll make a cup of jasmine tea.' He then put the tea in a teabag and waited. After a few minutes he had a piping hot mug of delicious tea. He sat back in his luxurious chair in the living room embracing the calm of the morning.

But there was something nagging at the back of his mind, the letter sent to him a couple days earlier was the source of this conflict in his head. He is debating wether or not he should he embark on the journey to this mysterious city. But what if it was a trap? There was no way he could tell if it was a set up. Also he would be leaving all his family and possessions behind. He grunted and said. "I bet if I left no one would care or go looking for me anyway." Also he remembered that the note stated to bring all valuables with you. 'Maybe if I leave I won't return.' He contemplated on what his next action should be, but his mind was unsure. "Heck i'll just make some breakfast." He went to his icebox and grabbed some liver mush and a potato. He began to fry up a liver mush sandwich and some hash browns. He sat down for his meal and ate hardy. He was bored so he decided to go for a walk on the beach. He exited his backdoor and immediately he heard a cat meow a few feet away from him. It was the stray cat that likes to hang around the neighborhood. It stood up and stretched its back. "Alright you're hungry I'll get you some kitty cat food." He went inside again for a minute and came out with a can of tuna, he laid it on the ground and he petted the cat as it ate. He smirked to himself. 'I'll go on that walk now.'

He walked through the fenced walkway to the beach. Sand collected between his toes as he walked on the mounds in the mid morning warmth. Not many people were on the beach at this particular time. He passed a man fishing, he and his rod was planted in the wet sand. The ocean was pretty calm at this time of day, it was high tide but the waves broke gentily. The water was warm and not choppy at all. In the distance he saw the light of the sun playing off the distant sea, he looked further and saw dolphins diving in the distance. He scanned the oceans horizon, noticing how the green turned to a deep blue. He saw an oil tanker far out in the distance flashing its lights. 'What a great day it makes me think about being a kid again.' He continued his walk along the beach as thoughts of his older brother came into mind, he remembered the last time he talked to him, his brother is in the Air Force, he said he was going to be sent to Vietnam a few months ago. 'I care about him a lot, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost him, he is the closest friend I've ever had.'

Then he saw the various beachside fishing stores on his left, he decided to go inside one and talk to a friend. Walking up to the large wooden building, the sign above it said, "Hawking Fish Supply Co." Victor walked to the front desk with a toothy grin on his face. There he saw a man in his fifties with charcoal grey hair reading a newspaper laid overtop the counter. "Hiya Vic how ya doin on this fine summer day?" "I'm fantastic how about yourself?" Victor said. "Well it's been a slow day here not many customers, I sold a view feet of line and some chicken livers a while ago, can I interest you in anything?" Victor laughed. "Nah, I'm just stopping by, just been going around seeing the town some more today." "Oh going for a stroll are we? I'm surprised you aren't working on some fancy submarine like you always do, I'm glad to see you are slowing down some. Another thing as well, can I buy a crate of those long cut cigars from Cuba? The man questioned. "Of course you can Bill, I got a crate of those in stock I'll drop them by later today if that is alright." Bill replied. "Thats fine by me, I'll have your pay ready for you." "Thanks." The Paper on the counter read. " _Vessels disappearing in the North Atlantic, modern day pirates or paranormal activity_?" Victor said. "How strange what do you make of ships disappearing in the Atlantic?" Bill shrugged and said. "I really don't know back when me and my paw used to go fishing he would tell me stories of dreadful spirits and portals to the underworld out in the sea." Victor pressed on. "Haven't you heard of people disappearing from all over, more and more each year. Do you know anything about it?" "Of course I do everyone has. I reckon I know someone that went missin awhile back, what was his name…..Sinclair something Sinclair he was a quite a successful business man, he had a charm about him. In fact my daddy knew there family somehow. Yea it's strange one day he just vanished, its crazy how all these people are disappearing." Bill replied "Well thanks I'll be on my merry way now and i'll see you later today." "Seeya!" Victor walked out and hurried back to his beachside home.

Upon arrival he went to his shed and got out a shovel and went to the place in his backyard where he hid his most valuable possessions. After moving his concrete nome Victor began to dig, after about ten minutes three feet down was a mid sized locked sealed tin container. He then went inside and put the container down and opened it with a crowbar. Inside he found all of his gold and silver coins and jewelry he had in his possession. Victor buried his valuables just like his father did during WWII, not to hide it from thief's but to hide it from the federal authorities. There were many gold and silver necklaces and rings his dad passed down to him, but the most precious was a silver watch his father given to him that was a family heirloom. He secured it on his wrist gently and took a rag and polished the outside. He then sealed the rest of the valuables in a leather pouch. He thought. 'Looks like I've made up my mind I'm going to Rapture, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Whatever happens I'm going along for the ride. If the place even exists.' He read the note again for a last time, then he took a match, struck it, and burned the note to ash. 'Hmmm the note says no firearms allowed, well I'm not gonna be jumped by some punks when I get there, I've got the perfect weapon."

He went upstairs to his bedroom and opened a drawer in his dresser. Lying there was a .357 Magnum caliber two barrel derringer pistol. "Excellent! It's compact and it packs a punch!" He thought for a second on how to transport said gun, then he remembered he had a rather large book with a lock sealing the two sides closed. He ran to his book shelf and retrieved it and the key, he then opened the book laid the pistol in it and traced out a place for it. With a sharp knife he carved out the shape of the gun, he then put the gun inside with as much as ammo as he could fit in. (10 rounds+2 in the pistol) He grinned slyly. Alright I better get to packing then!

 **Over the course of the next five days he made preparations to go to the city. He packed his clothes, took all of his identification info, wealth, and personal affects. He even got in touch with his mom and dad, also a friend from back home. Unfortunately he tried to contact his older brother, but to no avail. What will happen when Victor arrives at the rendezvous?**

It was 10'o clock on June. 19th. 1957. the day that Victor was supposed to leave for Rapture. he had been packing and getting everything arranged for days now. He was very anxious and nervous about this day, because he might very well leave and not come back. He had his truck loaded up and ready to go all he had to do is leave. He sat in his house asking himself. 'Do I really want to leave all I know behind to go on some wild goose chase?' He felt saddened that he was leaving behind his home, family, and most importantly himself to go on this personal adventure. He realized that he would become one of the people that "vanished." His family would be very saddened and they would think he was kidnapped or killed in some manner and his body isn't found. He thought. 'Old man Bill Hawking will have claimed to have talked to me before I disappeared. He may become a local legend after this, hmm at least I know I will be.' He looked around his house for the last time, he watched the fish clock tick and chime, he read the heartfelt note his mother sent him when he first moved in, he watched the waves from his balcony as he sobbed briefly to himself. He locked the house up and entered the truck. The ignition cranked and the engine started, he took his last tearful look at his home and drove away.

He was driving north to Hatteras Island, it would take about an hour and a half to get there. On the way he watched the dark oceans water dance and he thought about his family. He played his favorite song, Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darwin to calm his nerves. He chuckled, he knew he was on quite the adventure he just hadn't realized it yet. It was a quarter till midnight when he finally saw the spiral lighthouse come into view he decided to park his truck in a strategic place. Behind a large sand dune, he exited the vehicle and went to the bed of the truck and grabbed his belongings a large sack of clothes and a suitcase. He began walking toward the lighthouse, about a quarter of a mile away, it was almost pitch black, it was a new moon to be exact. The lighthouse grew larger and larger, he kept looking around to see if he could spot anybody, there was no one around that he could tell. He had his derringer book in his suitcase and the key for itin his pocket for easy access if things went sour. In front of him was a grassy field separating him and the lighthouse for about three hundred yards. He stuck to the side where there was trees so his approach may not be seen if this was some kind of ambush. He drudged lightly through the forest until he was about four hundred feet from the lighthouse there was a large opening that surrounded it. He could make out the figure of a single man shrouded in the darkness. Victor mustered all his courage and began walking to the man.

Victor got within forty feet of the man and said. "Excuse me sir, are you the man that said to meet here? Are you Andrew Ryan? The man leaning against the base of the lighthouse he had a receding hairline and a wispy mustache he said "Come closer, I will not harm you, I am the man that sent you that letter." Victor walked cautiously closer and said. "So you're this Andrew Ryan, how did you know about me? Were you spying on me?" The man said. "No I am not Andrew Ryan, my name is Isaac. No I am not the man that has been spying on you, but I assure you it's was with the best intentions. *clears throat* I see you have came ready to depart for the city." Victor blinked. "Listen, I don't appreciate people spying on me got that? and I suggest you tell whoever you work for not to do it again. But yes I am ready to leave for this city, I have some questions first." Isaac stood upright. "Sir, the reason why we watch people is to get an idea if they fit into our community, we mean no harm at all, but apparently you fit the bill. Now sir what questions may you have?" Victor spoke seriously. "Well first where is this city? and what are the conditions like there?" Isaac took a moment and said "Well, I am technically not allowed to disclose the location of the city, but I assure it is much better than here. As for your other question, this place is a heap of garage compared to our marvel utopia, in the city there is no governments, ethics, or parasites to drag you down, sounds enticing doesn't it? Victor was surprised. "You can't tell me where its at why?" "Because its location is top-secret, are you in or not?" Victor took a step back thinking for a second, the man stared at him with piercing eyes. Victor finally replied. "Yes I will go." The man spoke. "Excellent we shall depart immediately, but first your ticket?" Victor pulled out the invitation from his back pocket and handed it t the man.

The man put it into his coat pocket and escorted Victor to the nearest shore. All the sudden the ocean came into view, what was even more remarkable was that a fishing trawler was moored right beside the shore with all its lights shut off. Victor said. " I see why you chose this date, the new moon makes everything pitch black." The man grinned. "Exactly." Two men by a lifeboat that has been dragged onto the shore walked up to the pair. They both spoke in Irish accents "A fine night for a cruise isn't it gentlemen?" He looked to Victor and said "Hi, I'm Captain McLowry, I'll be the one ferrying ya to Rapture." Victor smiled and said "Pleased to meet you Captain." The Captain said "Alright lets get movin, we don't want some coastguard or patrol to spot us now do we."

The group walked to the lifeboat, Victor put his things in and they pushed the lifeboat out to sea and begin rowing to the fishing vessel. After some time of rowing they finally made there way to the vessel, men aboard the ship the threw down hooks, the men inside the lifeboat attached them to the lifeboat and they hoisted it up to deck level. The captain stepped off first and then Victor. "Welcome aboard the SS Anglehorn, now one of the crew will show you to your quarters." "Thank you." replied Victor and man with cap and a beard signaled for him to follow. They went through the maze of the main deck and the inside of the ship. Everything smelled strongly of fish. Victor followed him to the underbelly of the ship where they stored supplies.

There was an area under the ship were there was a hammock and a small desk. The man said "Enjoy, if you get sea sick there's a bucket over there, grub will be fixed three times a day. Also you can help around deck if you desire, but you may want to consider staying hidden if we run into any patrols or what have you." Victor said. "Thank you very much." The man then exited. Victor laid on his hammock and realized he was up for a real adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Fish In a Big Pond**

 **Hello everyone I hope you are ready for my next installment of my story. In this chapter Mr. Wade will finally make his arrival to the fabled city of rapture, so get ready. I will update as regularly as i can ;) Auf Wiedersehen!**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter 3 : The Beacon that Illuminate's the Darkness**

Constant rocking has defined Victor Wade's trip to the city of Rapture so far. He didn't get much sleep last night because of the creaks and bows of the ship and the foul smell of fish and mildew. He woke up by water leaking on him above his hammock. 'Dammit I'll tell you what so far this ain't no retreat to paradise, the boat keeps rocking and the damn smell of sweaty socks and fish is about to make me pass out, I'm going up for some fresh air.'

Victor walked up the squeaky wood steps up onto the main deck floor, he walked through the hallway and went through a heavy metal door. He exited to the main deck of the boat, Immediately he looked around and saw the yellow tinge of the morning,the boat was rocking up and down gently. Blue waves crested all around him as far as the eye could see, he looked at his watch it read 6:30. He felt alive in the sense that he had a mission. He looked further down the deck and saw the captain staring out to the horizon. Victor went over and greeted the captain. "Hello captain how are you doing today?" The Captain turned his attention to him. "Oh hi, Victor is it? How is life at sea faring for you?" The captain grinned. "Well it's different than being on land, the constant rocking and creaking of the ship, is something to get used to." "Yea it takes some getting used to, did you have any questions you wanted to ask me?" Victor thought. "Well from the position of the sun it looks like we are headed northeast, so this city must be somewhere in the North Atlantic. Is it in Iceland or Greenland? where is the city located exactly?" The captain replied calmly "Well boyo I'll tell ya this, if I told you you wouldn't believe me so you're just gonna have to see it for yourself. We'll be arriving in about two days from now alright? I won't ruin the surprise for you."

With this Victor was satisfied, the captain then directed him to the mess hall were he could get some breakfast. He went into the mess hall and discovered that porridge was being served with tea. The tea tasted awful, upon realizing this he slipped into the kitchen and spoke to the Chef. "Hey Chef I can teach you how to make the best tea you've ever had!" Victor said proudly. "Oh really now." The Chef responded. For the next view hours Victor taught the Chef step by step how to make the best tea he could possibly make, and the two of them made tea for the entire crew and they thoroughly enjoyed it. Victor handed a mug of tea to the engine room operator he then said. "Hey I've always wanted to look at a large vessels engine, can you give me a tour of the engine room please? The Bald man replied "Don't see why not, nothing better to do on this bloody boat."

They both went down to the engine room and the man showed him the boilers, main rotary engine, and different bulkheads of the ship and explained there purpose. "Thanks for showing me the engine as a matter a fact I work on the repair and maintenance of submarines myself, they are definitely similarities between the two." The man looked surprised. "A submarine technician no wonder they want you in Rapture." Interested Victor replied. "Why would some city need a submarine repairman? Rapture isn't a naval base is it?" The man replied. "What? Hasn't one of the crew told ya, Rapture isn't on land." Victor replied "What it's not on land? Then where could it be, is it on the moon?" The bald man shook his head. "Nah, every time we take someone to "Rapture" it is always this lighthouse out in the middle of the bloody Atlantic. We just unload them and take off to get another group of people, I'm guessing that it must be somewhere under the sea since people just go inside that lighthouse and we never see em again." Victor thought about it for a second. 'No way it can be under the ocean, the pressure on the sea floor could kill a man or crush any weak structure, he knew that much from working on submarines.' Victor said. "I doubt it, sounds like a fairy tale to me." The bald man sighed. "Maybe, but there is some rich guy paying us big money to transport people to his little island out in the middle of the ocean, we don't even know his name, at the end of every month he wires the money to us. I can tell you it sounds fishy. But I suppose you'll find out the truth when you get there." "I suppose I will."

The rest of the next whole day and a half consisted with Victor helping out the cook with the meals and tea. As well as doing various odd jobs around the ship, like helping out in the engine room and swabbing the deck. It is evening now Victor was watching the Sunset over the horizon it looked magnificent, the captain approached Victor. "I see you're getting around on the ship pretty well and the crew is starting to take a liking to you. If you wasn't going to Rapture I may would have hired you as a extra hand around deck." Victor looked at the captain. "Well captain, I found out about "Rapture" how you take people to some old lighthouse in the middle of nowhere and drop em off left for dead." The sentence caught the captains attention "Well now, looks like ya discovered what we do on this ship. I hope you understand a cruise liner can't exactly ferry people to Rapture it'd be a little too obvious." Victor replied. "Of course I know that you have to be discreet, I have a question for you captain. Have you ever been inside the lighthouse you drop people off at?" "Nah the furthest I go is putting the people on the stairs leading to the door I've never stepped foot inside." All the sudden something hit Victor. "Where's that guy that met me at the lighthouse on the mainland? I haven't seen him since that night. He's got to know all about the city!" The captain said. "Oh him, after we got you aboard he gave us his thanks and went back to the mainland, he's always been a slippery bastard. Theres many like him on the mainland that work for whoever runs this city." Victor sighed in defeat. "Don't get your hopes down kid you got a big day ahead of ya tomorrow we are arriving sometime around dawn tomorrow, get some rest." With this Victor went to the mess hall and ate a dinner of beef stew.

He sat alone nervous and anxious wondering what might happen next. After his meal he went below deck and tried to get what rest he could. He woke up the next day with a surprising burst of energy, he got ready and hurried up to deck as quick as he could expecting to see a floating metropolis. He ran out onto the main deck to find nothing but a grey early morning haze, disappointed he waited and he saw some crew members conversing on the main deck, they were about as high strung as he was. He stood alone thinking what it was going to be like, he started to sweat. All the sudden a bell rung out from the bridge where the captain was above him. Someone above called out "I see it 3 kilometers strait ahead!" Victor quickly ran hurriedly to the front of the ship as fast as his legs could take him.

He looked out onto the horizon, the clouds began to clear and rays of sunshine poured from the heavens. In the distance Victor made out a lone grey structure almost in the shape of a skyscraper. It wasn't an ordinary lighthouse that's for sure. As the ship approached closer and closer the lighthouse grew bigger and bigger. As they drew closer Victor noticed the deco art style of the lighthouse, what was even more remarkable was a figure of a golden angel on the top of the lighthouse holding what he presumed to be the spotlight. He thought. 'What a beautiful structure it really gives the impression who ever built this meant it to represent a safe haven of a kind.' They approached the building and anchored the ship a few hundred odd feet away, up close you could see the building was built out of solid stone bricks.

All the sudden the captain appeared beside Victor and said. "Looks like we have arrived at your destination, come on kid lets collect your stuff and we will disembark for the lighthouse." Victor gulped "Alright cap." All of Victor's belongings were loaded into a lifeboat, Victor, the captain and two other men boarded the lifeboat and were lowered into the water. The two men rowed the boat toward the lighthouse as Victor remained silent. An erie feeling swept over them as they drew closer. They got to the stone steps leading up to the light house and Victor grabbed his stuff and was the first one to step onto the mysterious structure, the captain followed suite behind him. Victor thought 'I can't believe I'm actually here.' Victor dropped his stuff at the top of the steps and turned toward the captain. "Alright, laddie you are finally here, its alright to be afraid. But don't worry no one I've ever taken here has ever walked through those doors again. *laughter* I said that in the wrong way, what I meant is that this city must be one hell of a great place if no one ever wants to leave it boyo" Victor looked at him somberly and said. "Thanks for everything cap I really appreciate it, if I ever see you again I'll make sure to tell you all about this place."

The captain and Victor shook hands, he patted it and said. "Sounds like a deal." Victor waved goodbye to the men in the lifeboat as they departed for the trawler. He picked up his items and proceeded to the golden double doors, one was slightly ajar, they had the same angel decoration on them as the beacon on the top of the lighthouse. He turned around to get a last glance of the ship, everyone was on deck watching his every movement. He collected his thoughts for a second. 'I'm going to do this…I'm ready.' Then he stepped through the doors into the darkness, a few seconds later the door automatically shut behind him. This was only the beginning of his journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Fish in a Big Pond**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are as excited as I am are man is finally arrived at the fabled lighthouse and he will make his entrance into the city. The Plot Thickens! Stay tuned to follow the story of Victor Wade. I'm updating the story as often as I can. Thanks everyone.**

 **P.S. Bold writing during Ryan's speech so you won't get confused**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter 4: Arrival in Paradise**

All the sudden the lights flashed on and a familiar tune played. Victor stood in awe observing his surroundings, above him was a giant bronze bust of a man. He presumed to be Andrew Ryan, below the bust was a red banner with gold embroidered letters which said. " _No Gods or Kings Only Man"_ On the railing in front of the door was a plaque, the inscription read. " _In what country is there a place for people like me. -Andrew Ryan_." So far he was shocked at what he found inside the lighthouse, he realized he was standing in a large atrium with a circular balcony in the middle. He went back to the double doors and pushed on them as hard as he could, they didn't budge. After awhile he gave up and decided to explore a little. He walked on the left of this atrium and headed toward what he could see was a flight of stairs going down. As he walked lights activated with a prominent sound. He proceeded down the stairs through another doorway were the lights flashed on as he walked, like it was sensing his motion. He noticed his position, he was in a rather large room with stairs on either side of him, leading down to some strange golden object, on the walls hung round shaped seals with words on them like science and industry. He went down the stairs cautiously observing the object the entire way. He now saw that the thing was a type of submersible craft of a kind, it had many vents and lights attached to it.

There was a heavy airtight door on the front that had see through glass. Inside the craft was two velvet bench seats on both sides and a shiny golden handle in the middle sticking upright. He wasn't ready to go just yet, he looked around the structure for a little bit to possibly find a path leading elsewhere, but to no avail. He sighed and retrieved his bags and put them into the submersible. Standing inside the round submarine 'I guess there's only one way but down, but I don't know where the hell this thing is gonna take me." Victors palms began to sweat, he then stared at the golden handle grabbed it and pulled. All the sudden he heard the door behind him close, this made him jump and fall back into a seat, the door closed and sealed itself the craft submerged itself underwater.

His heart was pounding out of his chest as the craft went further and further down, he read. "10 fathoms" then "18 fathoms". Then a projector screen pulled down and a cheery show tune played. Then an advertisement said "Fire at your fingertips! Incinerate, plasmids by Fontaine Futuristics." Then an image of a man sitting behind a desk appeared on the screen, and a voice spoke. "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.'" **During this segment of the projection it showed various hands reaching out from above the mentioned cities demanding something for the people below.** "I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture!" **All the sudden the projector screen retracted up and revealed a shining city, adorned with spotlights piercing through the veil of the sea, many glowing signs and lights lit up the sprawling undersea metropolis.** "A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, Where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

Victor's heart nearly stopped, he stood up in wonder when the city came into view, he pressed his face against the glass. His mouth was agape, he tried to speak but nothing came out. 'Not in a million years would I ever dream of such a place! The crew weren't lying!' He saw the tunnels connecting the large skyscraper like buildings, they were full of people bustling about there day. Victor saw this and jumped in the air with excitement, his head hit the top of the craft hard. He held his head in pain and said. "Dammit." He passed a tunnel up close and the children inside noticed him and started waving, Victor jumped up and down and waved back at them like a madman, shouting with joy "HEY I'm here!" The children began jumping and appeared to shout as well. Victor laughed until he almost cried. "Hahaha this is great." His craft began heading through the intercity, he spotted a giant whale traversing the city below him. He saw various signs like Cohen's Collection Fine Art, Fleet Hall, and Robertson's Tobacco Emporium. As his vessel approached the dock, signs lit up saying "All good things, Of this Earth, Flow, Into the City." His craft went inside a building structure and went up.

After ascending up for awhile his submarine finally emerged inside a reception room like area that was quite large and lavish. He saw a man on the other side of the glass about 30 feet away, he wore a dark blue suite, with his hair was slicked back, his arms were behind him waiting patiently. Then a radio on the side of the craft called out saying "Welcome to Rapture." Just like that the heavy air locked door swung opened, peaceful music flooded his ears. At first he was apprehensive to leave the submersible, but he eventually collected his bags and stepped out into the city of Rapture. The man in front of him greeted him saying. "Welcome Mr. Wade we have been expecting you, welcome to our fine city of Rapture. I am terribly sorry but I must request your invitation if you will."

Victor dropped his luggage bag and grabbed his invitation out of his back pocket and handed it to the man. "Ah excellent. May I introduce myself I am Mr. Brock, I am a Rapture customs agent, follow me, I will have someone bring your luggage along." "Oh thanks, but can I carry my suitcase, it has some personal effects inside it." Victor replied. "If you wish." Victor then followed the man into a private room were Victor sat across from the man at a desk. "I see you literally rolled out the red carpet for me" the man smirked at the comment. "Only the best treatment for someone new to our great community. But in likewise every new arrival must have the proper identification before they can enter the city." The man quickly opened the desk and rummaged through some files, then he selected one and laid it on the desk and opened it. He read. "Victor James Wade, Age 22, Born on August, 31st, 1935. Born in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. Height 5'11, Hair Color: Blonde, Eyes: Blue. Blood Type: O-, Race: Caucasian. Does all this sound correct to you?" Victor spoke "Yes sir."

The man cleared his throat, Victor took the opportunity to speak. "Sir, may I ask why exactly you invited me to this city?" the man spoke "Oh well, firstly we had agents watching you for a couple months and they observed you didn't have many people in your life as it seemed, so it kind of baited them in. Then we found out about your resentment to the new policies of the United States Government and that you sided more so with our philosophy. Lastly, but certainly not least we discovered you know much about the maintenance and repair of submersible vessels. You see here in Rapture very view people work on these types of vessels and we obviously need them here in our city for transportation, so we definitely considered sending you an invitation as soon as possible." Victor replied. "I thought as much." The man added. "We usually ferry more than one person at a time to our city on a boat like you arrived in, but we usually wait a few months in the later part of the year to avoid getting caught. Consider yourself special." The man handed Victor his identification form "Now we will discuss Rapture in general, I'll give you some tips. Remember this city is not like the surface world, this society is completely free market. You won't ever have to pay another tax or be drafted for military service. But remember there are no set prices for buying and selling of products, the market and the individual decides a products worth and value, so per say the "invisible hand" guides our economy. So learn ways to support yourself finically in the city or you may end up in a wretched place like Pauper's Drop. Also maybe some of the downsides is that there is no aid at all, you have to make your own wealth and there is no police force in Rapture except private security firms like Ryan Security, that employs bots and cameras to maintain order in the city if things get too out of hand, so learn to protect yourself."

"Now let's talk about you. I must say unfortunately the Rapture Metro is not hiring skilled mechanics until after this year, so I'm afraid you will have to find another way of income. I will also mention that I have a lovely suite set up for you not far from here it's a safe and cosy part of the city. Provided you pay rent every month, the first month is free as a gift." Victor smiled. "Thank you sir, I can't wait to see the city up close." The man said. "Yes, I am sure you are eager. But before we let you out of our hands we will check your luggage for contraband and you will be on your way." At this comment Victor felt butterflies. 'Oh hell what if they find my gun I have stashed, what will they do? Another man came into the room with a pair of rubber gloves with Victors bag in hand and put it on the desk between the two of them. Mr. Brock put on gloves as well and began opening the bag of clothes. They searched through it promptly and neatly folded his clothes and put them back in the bag. "Now may I search your suitcase?" Victor was zoned out but quickly snapped back to reality. "Yessir, I almost forget." He laid it on the table and unlocked the lock and opened it. He grabbed the bottle of homemade wine and said "Is this from a manufacturer?' Victor said. "Oh no it's homemade." "Lovely." the man said. The other customs officer grabbed his pouch full of gold and jewelry. He took a peek inside and said. "Got some shiny stuff in here I see." He then closed the pouch and sealed it respectfully. Mr. Brock then grabbed the locked book containing the gun, he examined it and said "What's this here an old book? Its got one of those old locks on it." Victor quickly replied. "Yeah its an old family heirloom. Please be careful with it, its very precious." The man stopped for a second and put it back in the suitcase and the rest of his stuff. "Alright, Mr. Wade everything seems to be good wait here for a little bit and we will see you out to the bathysphere. We will transport you close to your suite so you won't have to carry your luggage too far."

The men soon returned and they loaded Victor and his things onto the bathysphere and transported him to the district his new home was in. The Vessel stopped at a place called Oceanus Avenue this seemed to be a big housing area. 'The people at customs said to go right and go down an alleyway and I should be at my suite.' He followed the directions that the people gave him and he now stood in front of two double doors, he went inside and went up to the front desk. There was a young woman sitting reading a magazine. Her name tag read "Maggie." She noticed he was standing there and said. "Oh I'm sorry, how can I help you?" "Um, hi I'm Victor Wade, I believe I have a place arranged here for me? She quickly scanned a paper and said. "Oh yes Mr. Wade, here is your room key. It's the on the third floor first last one on the right, welcome to Fortuna Suites!" She replied kindly and went back about her business. Victor then took his stuff and got on the elevator and rode it up, then went down the hallway to the last door on the right unlocked it and opened it. Upon entering he dropped his stuff and looked around, there was a decent sized kitchen, a living room with a luxurious chair and a comfy couch and a radio. He went to the bedroom and discovered a queen sized bed and a spacious closet. He then checked out the bathroom and saw that the place came with a toilet and a porcelain sink and bathtub, there was even a shower nozzle! He ran into his bedroom and plopped on the bed. 'This is the best place ever.' He looked out the large window of his bedroom and saw Point Prometheus the tallest building in Rapture on the edge of the city. 'Wow I got a great view too, what is there not to love about this place.' He then felt sad for a moment, he thought about all the people he left behind and what they will think when they find him gone. He turned over on his side and a sign sat on his bed that said " _Welcome to Rapture._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little Fish In a Big Pond**

 **Hello and welcome anyone and everyone! Iv'e been on the roll with the last few chapters and here is the next installment. Our good friend Victor continues his story. Enjoy ;)**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter 5: Life Finds a Way**

Lying on his bed Victor stretched his limbs out. *yawn* 'I need to see the city a bit since I'm finally here." He stood up and rubbed his eyes, his stomach grumbled. 'Man I'm getting hungry I should go buy some food and cook my first meal in my new home! yes! that is an excellent plan.' Victor grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, he decided to go out and look at the town. Then he remembered something. 'Oh yeah I better bring my pistol that man mentioned I gotta fend for myself in this city." Victor went to his suite case and grabbed the hollowed out book, he closed the suitcase and put it under his bed. Then he grabbed the key out of his pocket and unlocked the book. He snagged the pistol and the ammunition, after a minute of thinking he came up with an idea on how to conceal his weapon. He cut two leather straps from a handbag he found in his closet and took off his pants and tied to pistol to his inner right thigh. He also got a medium sized match box from the cupboard and was able to put fit a few .357 bullets inside and was able to secure that on his thigh as well. He snickered. 'Now that I have protection, I think I will go.'

He exited his home and locked the door behind him. Then he rode the elevator down and walked through the lobby and exited the building. He looked his watch and checked the time, 12:30. 'Looks like I got some time on my hands, I better not waste it.' He then walked through the alleyway and saw that Oceanus Avenue had a central square with a beautiful fountain in the middle of it. He walked over and noticed loads of people were conversing and just enjoying there day. He walked closer and began to observe the inhabitants of this city. Everyone was dressed properly and sophisticated, some children were playing around the fountain. There laughter filled the air as they chased each other playing tag. The people had a kind of charm about them, Victor got the impression that everyone was respectable and well mannered. 'These people seem like a great sort, everything is filled with bliss I could get used to this.' Victor noticed a man sitting on a bench alone keeping to himself, so he approached the man and said. "Hello sir I was wondering if you could give some directions. Do you know where I could exchange some money and buy some groceries? If you don't mind me asking." The man spoke. "Yes, you can find a currency exchange machine over that way and I suggest you go to the farmers market for any fresh produce but you have to ride something to get there. The Atlantic express is in the same direction as the exchange station just go a little further that way." Victor gave his generous thanks to the man and headed for the exchange station. He arrived at a quant little booth that said. "Buchanan's money exchange service" He walked inside and found a machine with holes that said. "Insert currency and Receive currency." He looked at the exchange rates on the screen, USD to Rapture dollars was 1.01, almost identical! Victor inserted all paper money he had, about 900 dollars, he received his new money in 50 dollar bills and put them into his wallet.

He went out of the booth and walked to the Atlantic Express metro station. He arrived and studied the map. 'Looks like train E is going through Arcadia then to the Farmers Market good.' He went to the train station booth and payed the man inside a toll of 8$ to ride the train and waited for his train to arrive. As he waited on a bench he thought. 'Wow just a week ago I was debating wether or not I should go and now here I am, life is strange isn't it?' The train finally arrived but when it got to the platform the train sparked and lost power, two employees walked up to the front of the train and examined it. "Huh looks like we got another power surge in the top rail, this bloody hunk of junk. Stand back i'll give it a zap." The man pointed his hand up and lightening shot from his palm to the rail, immediately the train regained power and began working again. Victor saw this and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Wait… did that man just shoot lightening out of his hand!? What is he some kind of monster?" He heard a chuckle beside him. "Hahaha you must be a newcomer, I can tell ya that that man ain't anything special down here. He used something called a plasmid, now plasmids have the ability to give powers that no regular man could ever possess." Said an old man with a southern accent. "Powers, Plasmids,What!?" The old man smiled. "We'll discuss it on the train, lets go ahead and get on now." Victor and the man picked a comfortable seat on the train and began talking. "What technology can give a man the power to shoot lightening through his fingertips?" "Well the way these feats can be possible is through a substance called ADAM." Victor looked dumbfounded. "ADAM?" "Yes ADAM what it does is that it makes stem cells in your body, these stem cells can change to any type of cell. A plasmid introduces "modified" stems cells into your body which modify and mutate the genetics of your body, which can give you "superpowers" understand?"

Victor let the information process for a second. "Think that Adam as the canvas and plasmids as the paint." Victor nodded. "Yea I'm starting to understand now." The old man sighed. "Now lemme warn ya kid, you don't want mess around with this plasmid junk. When you first take a plasmid or whatever you get addicted to ADAM, this is the worst drug to be addicted to period. I know a friend that tests these things at Fontaine Futuristics and he says if you don't take keep taking ADAM your body eventually gets mutated, you go crazy, blind and you eventually die, but they are covering it up to make more sales. So son don't ever take this stuff, I guarantee you that these people splicing there genes are gonna run out of ADAM someday and go crazy on a rampage." The old man made sure his point was clear and Victor promised to never touch plasmids or ADAM. They arrived at Arcadia station and the old man got up and said. "Well looks like I'm here." Victor said. "Thanks for teaching me about plasmids sir, um may I ask you your name?" "The names Jeb Walker." Victor said "Mine's Victor Wade we may meet again sometime." "That we may, until then i'll seeya around." Victor said his goodbyes and rode on the train to the next station the Farmer's Market. He stepped off the train and onto the platform, he walked out of the train station. He entered an area with streets of cobblestone and tented stands and shops selling a variety of goods. He began walking and he saw a table set up with a sign beside it saying " _Little Sister's Cookies."_ Little girls around the table had boxes over them with holes poked for there head and they were shouting. "Come get the best cookies in all of Rapture! Buy them here!" Victor walked up to the table and said. "I bet you girls have been selling cookies all day, how about I become your next customer?" A little girl replied. "Yeah mister! I knew you wanted to buy some delicious cookies, all the proceeds go to the Little Sister's Orphanage!" Victor patted her head. "Sounds wonderful, now what kind of cookies do you have?" The girl handed him a colorful list. "Okay, I'll take a box of the peanut butter deluxe and a box of the banana crunch please." The girl said. "That will be twenty dollars mister." Victor handed her a 50 and winked. "Keep the change."

After that he began to go around the market and buy groceries. He went to various stands and stores and bought things like tomatoes, baguettes, cheese, ham, and cucumbers. He had bought many things in the market, there was actually a grocery delivery system were you who pay according to how many pounds of food you wanted to be delivered to your place. But he wasn't done yet, he wanted to buy some fresh seafood. He went to this place called "Kawachi Sama's Fresh Seafood." Decorated with many Japanese kanji's. He walk in and was greeted by the man himself. "Hai, welcome to Kawachi-Sama's seafood market how can I serve you senpai?" Victor walked forward and spoke. "Yes sir, can I get five fresh lobsters and ten pounds of cod please." The man immediately turned around and screamed in Japanese to a worker in the back. "Yes, that will be 50 dollars." Victor gave him a single 50 dollar bill and he collected his order and left. 'Wow seafood is really cheap, I guess thats a perk of living under the sea.' He then took his purchased goods to the grocery delivery service and his bill was 75 dollars for delivery. After that he proceeded to board the train again and thought about what he wanted to do next.

The train ticket he bought was a two way pass so he decided to head back but find a place to have a few drinks to celebrate his first day, he went back to Oceanus Ave. and looked around to find a good place. Upon arriving he walked around a bit he found the Sandhurst Pub, a regular type of bar only a few minutes away from his house. He walked in and immediately went over to the bar and sat down on a stool. The bartender asked. "What can i get for ya?" Victor decided he wanted a beer and said. "I'll have a bottle of Yuck Lager beer please." The bartender pulled out a large bottle of beer and popped the cap.

Victor thanked him and took a swig. 'It tastes like sandalwood and foam.' He then looked around and saw some people eating at booths and others shooting pool. A few people were on stools all across the bar. Victor thought. 'I need a job soon so I can get some money in my pocket.' Victor saw a bulletin board. On the board was a particular sheet of paper that said now hiring general labor/management in Neptune's Bounty. Victor walked up to the board and read the piece of paper again. A guy with a weird accent spoke behind him. "Aye you looking for work in Neptune's bounty are you?" Victor turned around and said "As a matter a fact I am." The man replied. "Well you don't want to be working guttin fish all day do ya?" Victor sat down beside him at the bar and said. "No not really I want to get a good job that pays, with benefits you know? The man smirked. "Well, I can put a good word out for ya, but it will cost you?" Victor thought of a scheme and remembered he brought a delicacy with him. Victor reached in his pocket and said. "Hey chump you like cigars?" The man squinted and said. "Yea, Ive always enjoyed one with a bottle of suds."

Victor pulled a long cigarette case out of his pocket. "Well I got something in here special I can give you." "And what might that be?" He opened the case to reveal a thick long golden brown cigar. "This is not any plain old cigar... this is one from the surface, a cuban cigar to be exact." The man replied "Your shittin me ain't no way." Victor insisted. "If you don't believe me smell it, a cuban cigar always smells like a citrusy spring meadow." The man took it in his hands and sniffed it. "No kidding, I can't believe it!" "Yea there a rarity these days, but I have a connection up top that can get me them by the crate. If you put in a word for me the first crate is yours and that one is on me." He smiled wide and toothy. "You got yourself a deal mate! What position you want me to vouch for you at the wharf masters office?" Victor smiled in success. "Um well, I'd like a managers position to be honest." The man lit up the Cigar and said. "I'll tell em that you are the best manager in all of Rapture, don't you worry!

Oh yea my name is Harry Collins pleased to meet cha." Victor shook his hand. "My name is Victor Wade." "So where ya from Victor?" Throughout the rest of the evening Victor chatted with Harry and had a few drinks, him and Harry made a application and Harry said he would submit it. Victor is happy to say he made his first friend in Rapture. Victor got home and to his surprise he found his groceries already put up and in the fridge. He was surprised delivery robots could be so precise. Anyways in two days he had his interview with the Wharf Master for his job application as a dock manager in Neptune's Bounty. He went to bed immediately to get some rest. For the next two days Victor went out and explored Rapture a little bit, he saw Siren Alley for the first time and bought a scrap stick welder from a store there for really cheap. He met up with Harry a few times they talked and had some drinks.

Victor stepped out of the bathysphere, he had arrived at his destination Neptune's Bounty. He followed the crowd through a few twisting hallways until he was at the main dock. What he saw was a large dock with many workers unloading crates of goods out of many small to medium sized submarine like vessels. All around the dock was many fishing businesses like Fontaine Fisheries and Lotz and Sons. Beyond the dock were giant gates and a massive crane that was most likely used to transfer subs, around the gates were large windows peering out to the sea. Victor crossed the dock passing many men hard at work, moving crates and doing maintenance on the subs. Many men grumbled and complained how the fish stunk and how they wanted to leave.

He got to the other end of the dock and entered the upper wharf, he climbed the stairs and saw a sign that said. " _Wharf masters office"_ And an arrow pointing up. He ascended up and saw a sliding door with prison bars on it and a sign above it saying. "Wharf Masters Office." He walked up to the door with iron bars and pressed the buzzer beside it. A voice came onto the box just above. "Hello who is this?" "Um hello this is Mr. Wade I am scheduled for a job interview today." The man said. "Oh, come on in the chief's office is the last door on the left." The door opened sideways and Victor walked in. He passed a few jail cells and a few doors that said. "Restricted." On the front of the doors. The he came to the Wharf Masters office door, he took a deep breath and knocked. He heard a voice say. "Come in." He opened the door and walked in. He saw the Wharf Master sitting at his desk sipping coffee. "Good Morning sir." The man stood up and shaked Victors hand and said. "Good Morning to you as well you must be Mr. Wade have a seat we will discuss your job application."

Victor took a seat as the Wharf Master instructed. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Joe Billings the Master of this fine wharf, lets take a look at your application." The man put on his spectacles and scanned the paper. "I see one of our workers highly recommended you for this job position, looks like you have a good track record as well, you are healthy and not a criminal. Unlike many of our so called workers down in the docks." The man asked. "Do you have any prior experience in management?" Victor replied. " Yes sir I have experience in the shipment of mechanical parts and in the coordinating of a large scale of workers sir."

Mostly lying through his teeth he became nervous at the man's pause. "Excellent, do you have any other particular skills?" "Yes, I am a skilled submarine technician, I can fix any sub you got down there on the docks. I can also train men in the repair of said machines." The Wharf Masters eyes glowed. "Really a submarine repairman? People that have experience like you are so hard to come by these days it is unreal! Half the idiots that tinker with the damn things don't even know what they are doing! You are definitely qualified for the job sir, you start your new job this Friday." Victor smiled, stood up and shook the bosses hand. "Thank you sir I'll be here on Friday." He walked out of the office and exited to the docks. 'Wow, I can't believe i just got my first job in Rapture. Even though a kinda faked through some of it, anyways everything's good.' Victor smiled to himself, life in Rapture is now looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Little Fish in a Big Pond**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you have been enjoying the story thus far. As I go along I try to proof read the chapters twice and fix any mistakes. Feel free to write a review or follow if you like the story and want to receive updates Thanks!**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter 6: Anything Goes**

It had been two days since Victor started his new job in Neptune's Bounty, on the job training was quite easy. There was a few rules that he had to follow to keep his job. Rule #1: Be Professional. This was fairly easy, you had to make sure all the crates were properly labeled and sent to the right place, also you had to check the submarines for any damage. This was easy because Victor knew how to fix them like the back of his hand, also he started to school some of the workers how to do it themselves. Rule #2: Be Proficient. This meant always making sure the workers were on task, with most workers this wasn't a problem. But a few out of the bunch would try to sip some booze and get drunk on the job, McMillagan on the second day he was manager there got hammered drunk and laid passed out on the dock floor. Being a good manager he tried to tell the floor supervisor of these nuisances. When he go there guess what? The supervisor was drunk himself! It soon became apparent to Victor that a lot of people in Neptune's Bounty try to half ass there jobs just to get money for ADAM or to get money to drink. But besides the fact, Victor tried to be the most competent worker he could be and tried to make the operation run as smoothy as possible.

He went to work on Tuesday and did the same thing as he did the other two days. Clock the workers in, oversee the unloading of the subs, do general checks on the vessels and made sure they had enough equipment, and do the occasional repair. That was about all he had to do, all in all an easy job. The bell rang at 4 pm as usual and Victor began to head to the bathysphere station to head back home. Along the way someone grabbed him from behind, he turned around to see his friend Harry. "Hey wassup! how ya liking work on the docks so far?" "It's been good Harry, thanks for putting a word out for me, I really appreciate it." Harry said. "No problem at all, when is that crate of cigars arriving? Is it gonna be soon?" Victor scratched his head and replied. "Well haha I'm going to have to get a approval from the trade committee if I wanna ship anything from the surface down to Rapture. I was thinking when I get enough funds I could start a business and then they would definitely let me ship them in." Harry thought for a second. "Yeah I guess you're right, they probably ain't gonna except any goods from the outside world unless you have a business and are making profit from it." Victor replied. "Right." Harry broke the silence. "Hey wanna have a few brews with me at old McDonagh's tavern?" Victor replied. "Thanks for the offer but I feel a bit worn out from work today. Hey I'll seeya on the dock sometime, where do you work at exactly?" Harry looked at him and said. "I work at Fontaine Fisheries, I pack fish into coolers. But alright man, I catch up with you tomorrow." Victor said goodbye and continued to walk towards Rapture Metro.

As he made his way there he thought about already wanting to leave the fisheries, perhaps to start his own business or just to be anywhere but here. He was walking lost in his thoughts, then all the sudden a figure jumped out in front of him. It was a man in ragged clothing holding a machete, he was glaring right right at him, his eyes pale and lifeless. He said in a raspy voice. "Alright kid hand over all you got and nothing bad will happen." Victor looked at him with a serious face and blinked. "Are you serious? You better go mess with someone else this ain't gonna end well." The man smiled with a evil grin and chuckled. "This is your last chance give me all your money or I'll take your life." Victor didn't back down. "You're making a mistake, just walk away and you'll live to see another day." The man quickly lunged forward with the machete and a swung. Victor side stepped out of the way and swiftly shoved the man down using his own momentum. Victor used this chance to reach down the front of his pants and with a little effort pulled out his derringer. He unlocked the safety and pulled the hammer back and pointed it at the man. The rugged man stared at him for a second and stood up, then he proceeded to rush at Victor with his machete in the air. Victor lined up the shot and *BANG!* the bullet went right through the mans chest, blood splattered out of the back of his torso. The mans body recoiled by the impact of the bullet, he let out a gasp of pain and fell to his hands and knees. He then held out his hand like he was trying to attack Victor with a plasmid but nothing happened. At this a look of shock came onto his face and he reached for the glowing blue syringe from of his back pocket. Victor realized what he was trying to do and cocked the hammer back and aimed at man once again. He rushed and sticked the syringe into his arm. Victor aimed and set up his sight picture, shaking as he did so. The man pushed down the button on the syringe and felt power coursing through his veins. As soon as he was finished he looked up at Victor and *BANG!* The mans head blew into two pieces. Blood and brains flew in every direction, lightly showering Victor. The lifeless corpse slumped over and fell onto its side, forming a puddle of blood around it. Victor looked shocked as people looked on from all around completely silent. Traumatized he wiped the blood from his face with his shirt sleeve and looked at his hands, they were specked with blood. Victor grabbed the matchbox from his leg and ejected the spent cartridge's and placed new ones in the gun. He clicked the safety on and put it into his front pocket. He walked away from the scene leaving everyone speechless.

Victor unlocked his apartment door and walked to the bathroom, he turned the shower on got undressed and stepped inside. He couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror, all he could think about was the man he killed. 'He did attack me but no one deserves to die a death in such a manner.' He stood under the hot water for what seemed like hours, when he couldn't stand it anymore he got out and dried himself off and went to go lay down. In the bed he still felt as he was dirty as if he didn't wash anything off. He decided to take a few sleeping pills, they took effect in half an hour and he was out like a light. The next day at work was depressing to say the least. He managed the dock as usual nothing really happened except he had to tinker with one of the submarines. As soon as his shift ended Harry came up and said. "Aye mate how bout we head over to McDonagh's like you promised yesterday." Victor replied somberly. "Alright" Victor thought. 'I could use a few drinks.' They went through the upper wharf and entered "McDonagh's Fighting Tavern." They both sat in a booth and ordered there first round from a redheaded waitress. "Hey Vic I noticed your a little down, what goin on with you." Victor hesitated for a few seconds and sighed. "Yesterday a guy tried to mug me on the way home…..I shot and killed him." Harry looked concerned. "Wow I heard rumors that some lowlife got his head blown off from some of the guys workin today, never guessed you would have done it… I'm sorry." There was a silence. "But don't fret about it you was protecting yourself. Your not a monster, you should be glad you are alive." Victor's eyes lit up. "Thanks buddy how about we celebrate life with a celebratory cigar?" Victor pulled out a cuban cigar and they passed it between each other while drinking a few rounds of beer.

After a while of drinking and chatting they both sat relaxed and at peace. Victor said. "I gotta go to the bathroom champ." He got up and walked to the bathroom. He entered and everything was relatively clean which was surprising for a bar. He was in a stall when he heard two men walk in and they began to talk. "Oi did you hear me!? We gotta get that smuggled crap off of the dock and into the fisheries right now! If someone looks inside those crates Fontaine's thugs will have us fed to the fishes!" Another voice spoke. "Alright, alright. Everything's gonna be fine, no one's gonna find out. We'll go hide it at the stash location, now lets go." Victor heard two pairs off feet promptly leave the restroom. He took his feet off of the toilet seat and exited the bathroom as well. Victor went back to the booth and said. "Hey you said you worked at Fontaine Fisheries right?" "Yea, I do" Harry replied. "Well I was using the restroom and two men walked in saying they had to go hide some smuggled goods so they wouldn't be captured. They just left the bar a minute ago." Harry looked concerned and lowered his head. "I admit I shoulda told you sooner. Fontaine runs an illegal smuggling ring in Rapture. But don't go snitching on him, he'lll have his goons kill ya in a heartbeat." Victor replied. "Well its not by business anyway, I ain't gonna do anything unless I see it myself." The men drank some more and after a while they parted there ways and went home to rest.

 **Victor merely dismissed the smugglers, if he wasn't involved in what they did he was happy. As the weeks went by he began to get tired of working at the docks, he wanted leave and make his own name in Rapture. A month or two went by of him sticking to the same schedule. Going to work and drinking with Harry, life became monotonous and stale. It is now August. 15. 1957.**

Victor was on his way to work as usual, he was packed tight into a bathysphere with many other people. 'I need to leave this job now I can't stand it anymore! This sucks.' Victor arrived at the metro station and began walking to the main dock. On the way be passed the gene bank where people were buying gene tonics and plasmids. He thought. 'The poor fools they don't know what they are doing to themselves.' He continued past them and headed to the workers locker room to get changed. He went into the dirty changing room and opened his locker. He took out his clothes and work boots and slipped them on. 'I should start some kind of store that'd be good, anything to get me away from here.' He walked to the docks. 'I would need to get some kind of loan though, I don't have that kinda money.' The day went was usual for the most part. But he was warned that sometime today was going to be the quarterly inspection of the docks by the Wharf master. As you imagine Victor was very high strung today because he was one of the managers on the docks. The day was going well so far, the bell rang to signal the lunch break had just ended and everyone headed back to there regular jobs. The Wharf master was off inspecting another fishery somewhere on the docks.

When he got back Victor noticed that four new submarines just came in from the sea and they needed there catch to be unloaded. Victor yelled. "Alright you guy's start unloading the new shipment ASAP!" Various men began unloading the submarines. After half an hour most of all of the crates were unloaded and on the dock or inside there respected fisheries. He noticed four men carrying what looked like to be a palate of crates out of the submarine on the far left. He watched them struggle as they tried to carry it, he ran over to them and got on one side and said. "I'll help you boys out where's this going?" The man on the far right side of the palate said. "Fontaine Fisheries let's move!" The men grunted and struggled while carrying the heavy palate to the entrance of Fontaine Fisheries. They almost got to the front door but all the sudden the man carrying the far left corner dropped his side and the crates hit the ground with a thud. You could hear a loud ear splintering shatter as part of the crates splintered into pieces. Victor fell back onto the ground, after a second he rubbed his eyes and stood back up. He looked down at the mess that just happened and saw something that put him into a frenzy. Out of the broken crates spilled guns, bibles, bullets, and other items. He realized these guys were moving crates full of smuggled items.

The men looked at Victor pleading. " Hey hey! I know you're a manager of the docks and everything but please don't tell anyone about this Fontaine will have our heads! Please! The Wharf master can't see this. If you help us we will tell Fontaine that you saved our big shipment! He will reward you! Please! Go distract him!" Victor didn't say a word. He heard the Wharf master approaching his voice getting louder and louder. Victor ran out and stumbled over to the Wharf master. "Um, hello sir how are you doing today is everything ship shape?" Victor said sweating. "Oh hello Mr. Wade, Yes everything so far has been well the last place I have to check is Fontaine Fisheries." Victor tried to think of a plan on the spot. "Well sir I was wanting to tell you we had some pressing issues with our submarines, I've been looking around everywhere to find you so that you could see them for yourself." The Wharf master looked shocked "Oh dear what could have possibly gone wrong with them?" Victor lead the Wharf master to a submarine and went inside. Being crafty he loosened one of the pressure valves and said. "Sir the pressure levels in these submarines are far too dangerous for anyone to use them. The high pressure would kill a man instantly this deep under the ocean. You need to order some new pressure valves." The Wharf master put his palm on his forehead. "Ugghh fine we will have to buy new pressure valves, Blasts I wanted to invest that money into something else."

After that the Wharf master checked Fontaine Fisheries and found nothing out of order. The men must have cleaned up the mess and hid the goods before he got there. Victor was so relieved. The next day was Saturday and Victor had the day off. The mail came as usual and he browsed through, a bunch of advertisements. But there was one brown envelope with nothing written on the front of it, Victor opened the envelope up inside there was a hand written letter and it read. " _Mr. Wade I must thank you for saving my shipment yesterday. If the wrong people found out it could have been my head, so thanks for looking out me. Please write back a request for a reward, I can do any kind of favors you may want or supply you with anything you could desire. Don't worry this one's on me kid. -Frank Fontaine._ " Victor was shocked and surprised. He began to think about what he could possibly get. Suddenly he had a eureka effect in his brain. 'I'll get money from Fontaine and use it to start my own business!" Victor began to write him a letter back, requesting an amount of one hundred thousand dollars as a reward. He sealed the letter and sent it to Fontaine Futuristics, he then put it into a pneumo tube outside his place. He was so excited, he decided whenever he received the money he was going to quit his job. Opportunity smiled on him today.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Fish In a Big Pond**

 **Hey everyone what's up I hope you are enjoying the chapters. Sorry I took a break for a while but I'm refocused. Wish me luck ;)**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter: 7 Rising Up**

Victor got out of the shower and wiped off the steam from the foggy mirror. He felt a little kick in his step today because he knew he didn't have to work on the docks anymore, he planned on after taking his shower he was going send a letter to his boss telling him he is quitting and for to mail his last pay check. He went to his room and got dressed in comfortable attire and put the kettle on. He was going to start his day off right. He thought about where he was going to set up shop for his new business. Maybe today he would go around looking for a suitable place. He needed to think about what kind of business he wanted to start as well. The kettle whistled a high pitch and Victor went over and grabbed it off the burner and slowly poured himself a cup. He went back to his chair and sat down. He thought about what he liked the most. 'Hmm what would I like to do for a business?…Well I like to smoke cigars, maybe I can sell them. I dunno maybe the tobacco market is a bad one, Robertson's Tobbacoria is a major seller it would be hard to compete with them.' He stared at the clock for a minute. 'Well If I want to be competitive I need to have something to pull people in and I need to think of something intuitive.'

He looked down and took a sip of his tea and suddenly a light bulb lit up in his head. 'That's it! I can make a shop were I could sell tea. That's right! Maybe I can have like a lounge were I serve tea and cigar's, what a great idea." Victor walked out to the pneumo tube and put his job resignation inside and closed the hatch. Victor went back up stairs to his suite, he found a large packing suitcase in front of his door that previously wasn't there. He looked at it with suspicion, there was a name tag on it that read "Victor". He took the suitcase inside and laid it on the kitchen table, he unlocked the clamps on the top and opened it. He removed the a black rag inside the suitcase revealing stacks of one hundred dollar bills. A note sat on top of the money reading. _"Thanks again kid. -F.F"_ Victor smiled ear to ear discovering that his payment had arrived. He immediately shut the suitcase and proceeded to hide it in the most discreet location, under the bathtub.

Immediately he thought to go looking around for a place to set up his new business. He rushed out of the house and went to the nearest Atlantic express station, on the train he thought. 'I think the cost a store in Poseidon Plaza would be too much. I'll go to Agora Market to see if they have any quant little shops for sale there.' He got off at the Agora platform and walked through the sprawling plaza, it was surrounded with shops of all kinds. He looked at all the empty stores of the plaza and noticed they were all pretty expensive to buy, but they were all in a superb condition. Except for this one lot, this particular one had two massive rooms and three little side rooms that connected to the larger ones. He examined it thoroughly, it had rust on the floors from water damage. There was green sludge leaking from the walls. Also all the paint was chipping and pealing, there was the smell of mold and ammonia everywhere, there was rat feces all over the ground. Even though the place was repulsive he kinda liked it, it was a fixer upper no doubt but behind all the nastiness there was a feeling like you was at home. He went over to the sign in the front and it said. "30,000 upfront or 500 a month call 888-376-5867." Victor looked over the place again and came to a decision. "This is the one, I feel it." He went over to a neighboring store and asked for the telephone, he rang up the number and said. "I am interested in purchasing your lot." After a few minutes on the phone Victor told the man when he would give him the money and hung up. 'Well since I bought this place looks like I better get to work!"

The next day Victor met the owner the place and paid in cash upfront for the store. The man wrote him a bill of sale and gave him the deed and went on his merry way. Soon after Victor went and bought cleaning supplies and general maintenance tools for a couple hundred dollars. He spent the whole next day sweeping out the store and washing the walls. He met up with Harry that evening at the Sandhurst bar. He had arrived and sat on the stool beside Harry. "Aye I haven't seen ya on the docks in the past few days where ya been?" Victor smiled ear to ear. "I've been cleaning up my new shop!" Harry's face looked confused. "New shop? What? Where did you get the money to buy a shop!?" Victor chuckled and said. "Let me explain." He then explained the whole story about the smuggled goods and about how he got the money and bought the shop. "Hahahaha wow that's a priceless, you're one lucky man thats all I can say!" Victor said. "Yep, I know. I was wanting to ask you something. Can you help me fix the place up a bit? Do things like put in new flooring, wallpaper, and stuff? Oh yea and another thing, when I get the shop up and running I want you to be my manager!" Harry replied with enthusiasm. "That'd be great! The thought of leaving that place and not going back to that place is a dream come true. Thanks a lot pal." Victor smiled. "Wonderful." They both did a celebratory toast and enjoyed a night of drinking.

The next day Victor went to his lot and continued maintenance, he grunted as he tried to scrape the rust of the wall with a metal brush. "This place is getting to be a real pain in the ass to clean up, I'm sweating like a pig, at least Harry's coming over to help after work." The while working Victor was smoking cigars and his workspace began to fill up with smoke. He started to feel sick to his stomach and decided to step out for a breath of fresh air and to get some lunch. He stopped at a local deli in the market place and bought a sandwich, he sat on a bench overlooking Rapture while ate. He looked up to the surface of the water and saw light piercing through, he wondered what it would be like if he hadn't left. He'd probably would been doing the same old monotonous stuff, he was really happy he left, this place has been a fresh start for him. After his meal he went back to work washing the walls, a few hours had passed, he was able to scrub most of the dirt and grime off the walls. Victor was washing one of the large windows in the back of his store when he heard the footsteps of heavy shoes behind him. "Hiya Vic! I never imagined the place would be this big wow!" Victor turned around and wiped of his hands. "Hey buddy looks like you made it." He gave harry a pat on the back. "I know I got one heck of a deal, didn't I?" Harry laughed. "Quite frankly this place looks like a pile of shit but I think we can fix that." The rest of the day the two men tidied up the store doing some random chores. Before the day was over Victor ordered a pile polished lumber, from a depot so he could install brand new wood floors in his soon to be shop. The place was finally turning into more of a beauty.

Him and Harry had been working nonstop to get the store up and running, yesterday they had just finished putting in all the new wood floors for the place. Victor sighed in relief that most of the hard labor was over, he now needed to focus on improving the atmosphere of his establishment. 'Well, I'm going to need to buy a lot of stuff to make this place sparkle and feel like a proper lounge.' He started to make a list in his head of what he needed to purchase. 'I need furniture, booths, a mini bar, shelfs, tables, and a lot of equipment. 'Jeez, no one said this would be easy.' He thought about how he could do this in a smart way, he didn't want to mess it up. He ultimately went to the Rapture yellow book and decided to contact specialists, he called up a reputable contractor and a interior designer. He called the contractor first and said he needed his shop installed with new shelfs, counters and pluming. The contractor came by after lunch and had a appointment with Victor. The man was big, burly, and bald. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit and had a tool belt strung around his waist. "Hello sir, you must be the contractor that I called for." The man shook Victors hand with a firm grip. "Hello to you as well, my name is Joshua Dickens, what do you need installed in your shop sir?" Victor replied. "Im starting a new shop so basically I need everything done from scratch.I need counters, doors, electricity, ventilation and such. Oh yes I have a special request. I was wondering if you could install a fireplace in the cigar lounge also?" The man wiped sweat off of his brow and said. "Well seems like there's a hell of a lot of work to be done but I think its manageable." Victor smiled happily. "Thank you sir I look forward to see this place in pristine condition!" The contractor said. "I'll be back in two days to give this place a rough estimate. I'll seeya then." Victor saw the man goodbye and promptly called the interior designer. He couldn't get her to come that day because apparently it was too late in the dat, so they scheduled a appointment the next morning.

He was up bright and early in the morning awaiting for the craftsman to arrive for the scheduled appointment. He watched the hour hand on his watch slowly hit seven. Then through the entrance of his shop a rather slim woman with long blond hair causally strolled in, she wore a pair of dark tinted glasses and she smoked a cigarette on a wooden holder. She said. "Bonjour you must be the man I'm scheduled to meet today." Victor gave a warm greeting. "Hello ma'am I am Mr. Victor Wade good morning and welcome to my establishment." The woman replied. "My name Renée Bouchard pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand Victor shook it gently. "Ah yes, now what is it you need my assistance with?" Victor began. "Well I am looking to set up a tea shop here in the entrance room then, in the large room in the back of the store I plan on having my Cigar store/lounge. But the problem is that I need to give this place have a bit of atmosphere so I draw in customers. Also I feel it needs to have a hint of some old world prestige and charm as well." The lady took a drag of her cigarette and said. "Hmm sounds ambitious, but I must admit I like a challenge. I can say that you came to the right person for the task." Victor gave her a big smile and said. "Wonderful, well madam can you take a look through the shop and make a list of whatever this place may need please?" She responded "Oui monsieur." A thought caught his mind. "Miss never mind you may want to return after this place is finished with its general maintenance, maybe after it is done, then you could probably get a better idea what to do with the place." She took of her glasses off and spoke. "I suppose, but here take my business card." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small card. "Contact me whenever everything finished, I will be scouting out some fitting decor to liven the place up." Victor put the card into his billfold and said. "Thank you miss I must mention you look beautiful this morning," The woman gave a small smile and said. "Merci." With this being a gentleman Victor saw the lady out, she gave him a wink and left.

Victor walked back into his empty store and thought for a moment. "Well thats a good start to the day, anyways tomorrow is August 31st my birthday." Victor thought that it was going to be the best birthday ever. Not because there was going to be some big celebration, but because life was really looking up for him and he wouldn't rather be anywhere else. He looked at his silver watch and thought. 'I wonder how the family back home are feeling about me, I wonder if they are mourning my "loss" or maybe they don't even know I'm gone.' At this he began to feel anger surge through him, he hated how no one back home didn't even care enough to call up and check on him every once and while and talk to him. 'I bet they won't even remember my birthday.' He imagined the reactions of the people closest to him receiving the news that he went missing and probably died, they just would look indifferently and dismiss it. At this his anger flared he picked up hid mug of tea and flung it at the wall, it made a residual splat and shattered into pieces. He stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily as the feeling of rage left his body, he sunk down onto the floor he put his hands on his face and wept.

The next day he awoke in his bed sprawled out all over the covers, he sat up and said. "Happy Birthday to me! Twenty three years old, how grand!" He waltzed over to the bathroom and began combing and wetting the blonde mess of hair. 'I gotta get down to the shop I have to meet the contractor in an hour, I better get ready." Victor readied himself, ate breakfast and headed down to the shop. Upon arriving Victor saw the contractor standing inside scoping the place out. "Mr. Dickens good morning. I am so sorry for the delay." The man turned his gaze to Victor and said. "Top of the morning, don't fret Ive just been looking around trying to make a layout of the place in my head." Victor replied. "I'll make some tea, I'll assist you in anyway you need me too." The contractor measured out the place and used many tools to get a estimate of what needed to be done, after a few hours he was all done and had a clear sketch ready of the layout and he made up a list of supplies. "Alright Mr. Wade Ive done drawn out a general sketch of the place here ya go, now tell me what you think." Victor examined the sketch. "Oh it looks nice I like the layout of the Tea shop and the Cigar lounge looks great as well, everyone is going to love the fireplace we are going to put in it will really add a sense of comfort to the lounge." "Yea trust me this place is going to blow the socks off everyone that walks in." The man agreed. "I'll have my crew in tomorrow bright and early to start working on the place. Oh I almost forgot." The man pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Here's the estimate on the costs, it covers all expenses, labor, materials and so on." Victor read the grand total. "15,000 dollars." Victor folded the paper up and said. "I'll have the money ready tomorrow, I honesty can't wait to get this place up and running!" Mr. Dickens left and Victor decided to go on a stroll around the Agora Market.

As he went around looking at various little shops a thought came to mind. "How about I buy something special for myself, this is my special day after all, I need to enjoy it. Even if I am alone." He ended up going to a beer and spirits store and picked up a bottle Cognac Brandy and a few churchill cigars. After that he went back to his apartment, in one hand he had a brown paper bag and with the other he fiddled with his keys to unlock the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open, he reached for the lights and flicked them on. He heard a voice yell. "SURPRISE!" Harry was standing beside the dining room table with a cake in his hands. Victor was speechless. "Happy Birthday mate! I'm glad to see you are finally home I've been waiting for ya." Victor nearly dropped what was in his hands. Soon a big smile came over his face. "Wow I'm speechless. Today I was actually thinking no one would have cared about my birthday.. but you've proved me wrong… Thank you your the best friend I've ever had Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this buddy." Harry gave out a laugh. "No problem you deserve it pal, I've brought more than just the cake you know." Harry picked up the keg of beer under the table and sat it on top. "Holy Goddamn..." Victors jaw dropped. "Hahaha whatca got there in the bag laddie?" Victor took out the bottle. "A bottle of Cognac and a few cuban churchill's is all I brought." "Well that'l do." Harry replied. "But before we break open anything lets have you blow out the birthday candle." Harry took a kitchen knife and cut out a piece of cake and put it on a dish. He put a single candle inside the slice and lit it with a match, he then handed it to Victor. "All right boyo make a wish." Victor thought in his mind for a moment. "A wish? hmm, I know. I wish to meet a lot people and make many friends, I want to care for them and protect them as best I can. I wish to start a new life where I can prosper and be happy." With this Victor blew out the candle, Harry smiled and said. "Happy Birthday." Throughout the night Victor and Harry raised hell, blared music, and drank like fishes. When Victor finally passed out in his living room a single thought went through his head before he blacked out. 'I'm not alone anymore.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A Little Fish In a Big Pond**

 **Hello Everyone, Its been a month since I started the story Ive put out seven chapters so far so I'm happy with my progress. I plan on making more chapters so check the story or follow to get regular updates. Thank You.**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter: 8**

A month went by as the contracting crew worked on Victors shop. They put in new counters, a revolving door at the entrance, plumbing, a water heater, shelfs, air conditioning vents, moved in big tea mixers and brewers in the side kitchen room, and they wired the place up and put in electrical outlets. They did everything that was necessary in order to make it a proper shop, they even installed a nice large fire place in the middle of the lounge. The entire time Victor helped them to get the job done. It was now the beginning of October 1957 and the crew had just got done giving its last touches. The contracting crew was currently now leaving after fixing all the leaks in the plumbing system. They began to pack up and leave for good, before they could leave Victor stopped Mr. Dickens. "Hey thanks again for everything this place looks unbelievable now. Hey when I get the first order of cigars in I will give a crate to you." The contractor smiled and said. "Well thats very nice of you, thank you for helping us through all of it. I really appreciate it." Victor shook the man's hand and then they all went out through the door.

Victor was now sitting alone looking around his shop feeling happy and content. 'Well it looks like the place is finally taking shape I better call that lady and tell her I'm ready.' Victor went over to the telephone on the front counter and took out her business card and called her number. "Hi this is Mr. Wade I've gotten done with fabricating my store I think I'm ready to start decorating the place. When are you available to come to the shop please?" The lady spoke. "Today I can come right away, I'll arrive in lets say about an hour. Goodbye Monsieur." "Goodbye." He hung up the phone and waited behind his counter looking at a magazine. About an hour later the woman walked in through the revolving door, she was wearing a brown overcoat and she had her hair tied back. She walked through the middle idle and walked up to the front desk and said. "Bonjour, it looks like this place got a makeover, how stunning." Victor said. "Hello I'm glad to see you have made it and yes we have worked for a entire month getting everything up to par. But anyway may I take you on a tour Madam?" "Oui." Victor stood up walked around the counter and stood beside the woman. "Alright miss, the room you are standing in now is going to be the tea shop, all of these tables will accommodate all the customers that come, now follow me." The lady followed Victor into the kitchen on the right side of the room. "In here we will brew and prepare the tea to be served for the customers." He walked across the room and opened another door, this is the second of the three smaller rooms. "I'll just probably use this for storage or something. But that door." He pointed to a door on the left wall of the storage room. "Leads to the Cigar shop and lounge come right this way."

He opened the door to reveal the front desk of the cigar lounge, about forty feet in front of him was the lounge with a fire place situated in the middle the back wall. "Wow, a fireplace? Thats going to add some charm to the place, its a nice touch." Victor replied. "Yeah I thought it would make everyone feel a bit more at home if I had one." Victor refocused himself and said. "Well as you can seenover on that side is the lounge section of the store." He made a motion with his hand. "Over here to the right is the actual store, as you can see there are many shelfs waiting to be stocked. And lastly." She followed him into a door on the opposite side of the room. "This is the humidor room where I will store the cigars that aren't on the shelfs." The woman said. "I see." Victor then walked the lady over to the fireplace. He took a log and some kindling and put it inside and lit it with a match. He then went and got two chairs and sat them in front of the fire. "Sit, ma'am get warm." They both sat felt the heat radiating off the fireplace. "Well, I can say this place has a lot of potential. It's layout is very unique, I believe when we are done here everyone with enjoy it very much." Victor looked at her and said. "Yes I believe the combination will attract many curious customers. There's some stuff that needs to be done though." Renée cleared her throat and said. "Well I better get to looking around and find some decor that will liven this place up. May I get up and look around you're store?" "Of course certainly."

Victor sat by the fire place smoking a cigar for an hour and a half, while miss Bouchard looked around the place getting ideas for the interior. She approached him and said. "I think I have a general idea as what is needed to be done." She handed him a list with a total cost on the bottom. "Here you are, this is a list of things I'm going to buy and the total cost for everything." Victor looked at it for a moment. "Twenty thousand dollars was the total cost." Victor looked up and said. "Alright madam sounds wonderful. When do you think you will be finished?" The woman thought for a moment. "Well I would say in roughly about twenty days, but before then promise me something. Don't return until I am finished and come and show you my completed work, I am certain that it is going to blow you away." She said with a smile.

Victor agreed. "Alright if you wish. I'll have the money ready for you tomorrow ill wire it to you." She nodded "Excellent." Victor saw her out of the store and said his goodbyes he then put out the fire and closed up for the day. Since he had spare time on his hands the next several days Victor met up with Harry to take a little stroll around Rapture and see the city some. It was the first weekend in October which meant that a certain holiday was being celebrated, this holiday was Oktoberfest. Victor met up with Harry at the Atlantic express station in Oceanus Ave. "Hey buddy how was work? Are you glad it's the weekend.?" Harry stretched. "Yea man I'm relieved, I'm looking forward to working in your shop." Victor agreed. "Yea some people there right now designing the inside to make it look nice and all, they told me I couldn't see it until its finished so I got some free time on my hands." Harry replied. "Right on, when will the shop be up and running?" Victor thought for a second. "Probably in less than a month from now... I honesty can't wait. Ive been thinking I'm going need to hire some more workers when I get everything going. I can't run both shops shorthanded, even if I have you it going to be hard." Harry said. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. You know Oktoberfest is being celebrated this weekend right. Are you thinking what I'm thinking." Victor gave him a nod. "Wanna go check it out?" "Hell yeah the festival is in Siren Alley, lets get moving pal."

The two men boarded a train and headed for Siren Alley. They arrived at the station exited the train and headed for the plaza. Upon arriving they ran into a massive crowd, everywhere were decorations. Many lanterns lined the streets and every store was set up like a traditional Oktoberfest tent. People where walking out with large steins of beer, a few were even wearing the traditional lederhosen dress. Harry exclaimed. "Wow this place has turned into one massive celebration hasn't it, look at that theres even bloody drunk people laying on the streets!" He pointed to a drunk man wasted on the sidewalk and they both laughed. "Yea this one hell of a event."

Harry grabbed Victor and said. "Come on lets go get us a drink!" They walked into one of the tents and they each bought a stein and decided to go inside the Perle Ort, (Pearl Place) because Harry wanted to see if any of his friends were there that works on the docks with him. The the place was packed with people. Harry and Victor walked around for a minute until Harry saw someone he recognized playing pool in the back of the bar. "Brucie!" Harry went over and slapped a huge man on the back hard. For a second Victor thought his lights were going to get knocked out, but instead the man turned around and said. "Hey Harry! Wouldn't expect to see you here. How's it hanging." The man looked like he was almost 300 pounds of solid muscle, he towered over Harry standing almost seven feet tall. He had a bald head with a brown mustache, but his face was unusually cheery than what you would expect for someone of his stature. He spoke with a deep Australian Accent. "Everything is grand, one heck of a festival don't ya think." Harry said. "Yeah, the wife let me go out for the night so I decided I would shoot some stick here to pass the time." Brucie said. "A big man like you getting bossed around by some woman? What has this world come to... Well Brucie this is the man I've been tellin ya about this is Victor." Victor went up and held out his hand, the giant man grabbed it and shook it. Brucie's hand was so large it almost folded his over. "Pleased to meet ya Victor I've heard how you struck it rich and started your own little shop." Victor scratched his head nervously. "Hello sir.. yea well you could say I just got lucky one day and now here I am." Brucie let out a chuckle. "Life can be unexpected sometimes, and in the right way for that matter." Victor grinned. "Yea you never know."

After a minute of watching Brucie play some pool and win. Harry spoke up and said. "Me and Vic are gonna go up on the second floor Bruce." Brucie looked at them and said. "Alright gentlemen if I don't see you again have a good evening." "You too mate." Harry and Victor climbed the stairs onto the second floor and went out onto the outside deck of the building. They leaned up against the railing and watched the celebration. After a minute they both went inside and stood up around the bar on the upper level, Victor pulled his case out of his pocket and opened it. "Here you go buddy one for you one for me." He pulled out two corona sized cigars and handed one to Harry. "No way thanks mate." Harry said happily. They snipped the end off and began smoking them. A little bit of time passed as they smoked there cigars and drank there beer steins. As Victor and Harry were chatting a group of loud young men seven to be exact walked up the stairs to the bar. They were all intoxicated at different levels and were being quite rude. They would smoke cigarettes dump the butts in there mugs and pour it out onto the floor.

One of the men was eyeballing Harry as he smoked his cigar. After a minute the man stepped forward and spoke up. Hey you there thats a nice looking cigar let me have the rest of it." Harry and Victors attention turned to the man and after a second Harry took the cigar out of his mouth. "Well if you want it come and get it you fucking cunt." The man stood there glaring at Harry. "Listen here these are my boys and this is my gang if you don't hand it over now we're going to beat the piss out of ya." This sentence caught the attention of the other men in the group, they all began stare at them. Victor immediately thought. 'Oh this is bad I don't have my pistol with me, dammit I should have brought it!' Harry hesitated for a moment and took a swig of his tankard, "All right if you want it so bad you can have it."

With this he threw the half smoked cigar up into the air. The gang was momentarily distracted by the bait, Harry took this opportunity to rear back and smack the man that demanded the cigar in the face with his tankard as hard as he could. The man was stunned and fell to the ground. Seeing that there friend was just dealt a blow thy began rushing forward. Two men grabbed each of Harry's arms, acting on impulse Victor stepped in. Victor took the cigar in his hand and pressed it hard on neck of one of the men grabbing Harry. It burned the man badly and he let out a scream, he let go of Harry and held his burning blister. With this Victor gave the man a solid strait right to the face, the man staggered backwards by the force of the punch. Another hoodlum dashed at Harry. With one of his arms now free Harry swung his fist back and hit the man rushing at him, he turned his attention to the guy latched on to his arm and head butted him. The man released his grip and went backwards.

Adrenaline was now rushing through there veins as the fight escalated. The more drunk and wild men of the group came at them first flailing there arms. They were easily dealt a punch or shove to get them out of the way. Victor and Harry's backs were facing the doors to the outside deck, five men ran at them they tackled both of them through the doors tearing them off there frames. They both got up as quick as they could and began throwing mess of attacks, at first they were successful in holding off the gang but they where soon overwhelmed. They started to get swarmed, Victor and Harry were getting hit with many punches to the head and kicks to the body. After a minute of frantic fighting the battle seemed to be too much, both of them were exhausted and men behind each of them grabbed there arms and put them behind there backs. They thought it was going to be end for them…Suddenly a large figure holding a pool cue burst through the opening where the door had been. They both exclaimed. "Brucie!" Brucie with one hand grabbed a man beside him and hurled him into the the group of men, they all went down like bowling pins. Brucie yelled. "Duck!" Victor and Harry got down as quick as they could. Brucie rared back and did a gargantuan swing hitting the two men that were latched on to them. Sending them flying over the railing, falling down landing in the streets. Brucie turned his attention to the five remaining men, they shreeked in terror at the sight of his towering figure. Brucie front kicked a man right in the face knocking him out and he broke the pool cue over another ones head with a powerful swing. He uppercutted another man and tossed him to the street like a shack of potatoes. With the last two he smashed there heads together and threw them to the street as well.

He got done throwing the other incapacitated hoodlums off the railing, he then went to make sure his comrades were alright. "I heard a commotion up stairs but I ended up coming a little late sorry fellas." Harry and Victor mustered up a smile. "Its fine if you wouldn't have came to the rescue we would have been dead meat!" Harry said patting Brucie on the back. "Thank you so much, you saved us we could have been killed or something." Victor said. "Aw its no trouble at all fellas, there's no way I would let a bunch of gang bangers do something like that too ya." Victor laughed. "Well we didn't get off easily huh Harry, I have my fair share of bruises. After all thats the first fight I've ever been in." Harry agreed. "I've been in a few scraps none near as wild as this one." Below them in the streets the crowd started to stir, everyone began to get on one side of the street and face off with another in front of it. Everything turned dead silent for a moment then a voice spoke up. "You foul creatures are so inclined in your wicked ways that many of you line the streets drunk and unconscious. I say you sinners leave now or face the wrath of god!" Brucie spoke up. "I can't believe it, is that Simon Wales? What the hell is he doing?" Many gang members began to mob up and square off with the opposing group. "Over my dead body." A voice said. Then a pipe bomb flew through the air from the side of the gang members into Simon Wales party. It exploded with a *THUD* and the two groups charged at each other. Molotov cocktails, rocks and homemade bombs were flying everywhere. This was beginning to get bad. But then a loud *BANG* sounded throughout Siren Alley. Then after that multiple gun shots began going off, all three of them said at the same time said. "It's time to get the hell out of here."

The trio ran down the stairs and out the bar, they ran far away from the battle. They headed in the direction of the Atlantic express station, they were almost trampled by the crowd but Brucie raked people out of the way. They got to the station right as a train was about to leave, Brucie grabbed ahold of the doors and pried them open with his hands. The three men entered the train to safety. They all panted inside the railcar. "Wow fellas that was a close one we could have been gunned down." Victor and Harry agreed. Victor then said to Brucie. "You've saved our lives in more ways than one, when I get the shop opened up talk to me. I could use an employee such as you." Brucies eyes lit up. "Really you mean it? Wow that means I won't have to break my back at the docks anymore unloading boxes. Thank you so much." Brucie shook Victors hand in gratitude. "Its no problem at all." Victor said. After a while of riding Brucie got up. "Well boys looks like I've reached my destination stay safe now will ya." He got off at the Apollo Square station. Victor and Harry got to there stop and got off, the only thing they could say to each other is that it had been one hell of a night.

Victor spent the rest of his twenty days doing whatever pleased him. He had a lot of free time on his hands, he started to get bored. But the day finally came when he was to go back to his store. It was ten in the morning he was drinking a mug of tea and listening to the radio when someone knocked on the door. He put down his tea and walked to the door and opened it. It was the Interior Designer Ms. Bouchard. "Hello Ms. Bouchard how are you doing this Morning." Victor said. "I am doing well thank you." The woman looked antsy. "Please come in madam." Victor opened the door wide and stepped to the side. "Sorry Mr. Wade as much as I would like to, I have to tell you that my work is finished. I have came here to fetch you so that I may show you what I've done." She blushed. "Excellent! Let me get my keys." Victor and Renée left and traveled to Agora Market where his shop was located. As they approached his shop she stopped him and said. "Alright turn around I'm going to put this around you're eyes." She took out red handkerchief. "Alright I'm so excited!" She tied the blindfold tight around his eyes and began to push him forward. "Don't worry I've got you." Victors hands touched the revolving door and he pushed through. She made him walk about another thirty feet to the center of the room and said. "Alright now, take it off!" Victor removed his blindfold slowly, keeping his eyes closed. All the sudden he opened them, he was completely astonished. It was like he was standing in a different room. The walls where decorated with beautiful mosaics and paintings. All of the tables and chairs were replaced. New tables and stools were made of a beautiful almost ebony like polished wood. Everything was like an art exhibit, beautiful ferns decorated the room as well.

Victor grabbed Renée's hand and said with excitement. "Come on! Let's see the entire place!" The lady laughed with enjoyment as they ran to the kitchen. Inside everything had been refinished, new counter tops, refrigerators. Also there was large mixing and brewing tanks for tea production. "This is wonderful, just what I need." They ran out of the kitchen and back into the tea shop they then went to the entrance of the cigar lounge. Victor stopped and gazed in awe at his new store. The lounge looked like a den of an old victorian mansion. It had tall bookcases, many lavish chairs and couches and it even had a grandfather clock. The ground was decorated with beautiful rugs, most of the furniture had leather apolstry. Beside the lounge area on the wall opposite to them was a mini bar, stocked bottles and even had beer nozzles. Victor looked to his right to see the new shop area of his store. There were some of the finest quality shelfs you could buy that were made for presenting cigars. Victor couldn't speak for a moment. "This is so beautiful words cannot describe it Thank You."

The woman gave him on a pat on the back and said. "You like it? I'm glad to see you approve of my work." Victor shook his head. "This is perfect it feels so roomy and comfortable." He walked over to the cigar storage room to see that the room was stocked with large humidors waiting to be filled with quality cigars. He took Renée to the bar and said. "Let's have a drink to celebrate you're excellent work dear." "Thank you." Victor grabbed a good looking bottle of bourbon and got two crystal glasses. He popped the cork and poured two glasses. He handed her a glass. "Here lets have a toast to the success of my new business." They touched glasses and said. "A la votre." "Cheers." They both downed there glasses and placed them on the bar. Hey hun when I get this place running you need to stop buy. But don't worry everything will be free." She looked surprised. "No monsieur, I couldn't accept that kind of generosity. But you have my word I'll come by every now and then. To see how business is going of course." Victor gave her a grin and said. "Wonderful." The woman spoke. "Well it seems I must be going now." Victor grabbed her coat and put it around her. "Go home and get some rest you deserve it. Thank you so much for what you've done here." Victor put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out. As she walked away he said. "Goodbye Madam." She waved and said. "Goodbye monsieur." Victor then went inside and sat by the fire place, he stared at the yellow hot flame and thought. 'Well I better get ready and set up the shop, I hope everything goes well.' With this he drifted off to sleep dreaming pleasant dreams with great hopes for the future in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Little Fish In A Big Pond**

 **Hello Everyone, the story is finally starting to pick up. I hope you are happy with the content. Please review to keep m informed. Thank you.**

 **StuckInShanghai**

 **Chapter 9:**

A voice boomed out. "Alright everyone look alive we got three hours until our grand opening let's keep moving!" Three figures hurriedly rushed through the store carrying various crates of tea and cigars to all locations of the store. Victor walked to Harry and said. "Hey can you get those bags of tea by the entrance and move them to the storage room please." "Certainly sir." Harry replied rushing to the entrance. But he was already beat to it, because Brucie was already carrying all of them over his shoulder not showing any signs of strain. "Out of the way little man you can't carry these you'll be crushed I got it." Brucie said. Harry winced and said. "What you don't think I can handle carryin that? Hand em over, just you watch." Brucie shrugged. "Alright here ya go." Brucie dropped the heavy bags onto Harry's back, for a second he held them there grunting and struggling. His face turned red as a beat and the weight of the bags made him fall to the floor with a loud *THUD* Brucie laughed as Harry lay on the floor gasping for air. "Hahahaha, thought you could carry them didn't ya?" Harry glared at Brucie as he laid on the floor embarrassed. Victor rushed in on the scene. "What happened? I was arranging cigars in the back when I heard a loud noise, what's Harry doing on the floor?" "Well Harry was just testing his might….but he failed miserably." Victor sighed and went over to Harry and hoisted him back to his feet. "Alright you two stay focused, just get done with you're tasks. Today is opening day its going to go perfect. Trust me." Victor said this and gave them a wink. He walked off and the men went back to doing there assigned tasks.

A week prior to the opening day Victor went to the board of trade in Rapture and proposed them a trade offer. He wanted rights to get speciality cigars and teas imported into Rapture for his business. At first they were very skeptical, doubting if the risk of getting cigars and tea into Rapture was worth getting found out by the surface. Victor said that these products would draw in a lot of customers and make a lot of capital. He was finally able to sway them by promising them a bit of his profit every single month and a box or two of cigars from time to time. With this they were happy and he was given the appropriate trade rights. The first shipment of cigars came three days later, there was a variety of brands and sizes of cigars. The brands ranged from something cheap like Don Diego's all the way to expensive Cohiba's. Sizes ranged from small coronas all the way to massive churchill's. Victor began uncrating the cigars carefully as he did he gave Harry and Brucie a rundown on cigar brands, shapes and sizes. He showed them how to properly store the cigars and present them on the shelfs. "Hey guys don't let this overwhelm you, I know you still are learning. If a customer ever asks for a recommendation for a cigar just get me and I will handle it." They finished unpacking the cigars and put them on the shelfs neatly, they stored the rest in the humidor room and Victor went on to train them in bartending. Both of them knew pretty well a wide array of drinks and how to make them. They just needed to work on having a bit more charm while doing it.

One crucial task has alluded Victor for the entirety of fixing up his shop, giving it a name. He had a perfect name in mind, he went to the storage room and grabbed a large plywood board. He painted the entire board a dark brown and outlined the edges with a burgundy red. He painted in golden letters. "Wade's Tea & Cigar Lounge." He smiled at the elegant sign and thought. 'Well now she has a name." He grabbed a ladder and nailed the sign above the entrance. After he was done he climbed down and admired his handiwork. 'It looks beautiful. What else do we need for opening day?" He pondered for a minute and came to a conclusion, 'We need to have work uniforms. I better take a look around for something fancy." He went inside to them and said. "Hey fellas rap up what you are doing. Lets go get outfitted for some snazzy new work uniforms! I'll meet you outside in five." After some debate they decided to go to Fontaine's Department Store. The store itself was massive and sprawling with many people. They went to the clothing section and was individual measured and fitted into different attire. After trying many different outfits Victor decided to go with a simple but elegant one. It consisted of a button up cream colored collared shirt, a black tie. Over it was a elegant brown vest and a pair of grey dress pants. Victor paid for the outfits and they went on there way.

Victor realized they needed shoes as well to match there outfits, they stopped at the closest market which was Poseidon Plaza. They walked around for a bit but finally found the place they was looking for. The place was called "Wolfgang's Schuhhandel." The trio strolled in and was greeted by a older man wearing a pair of spectacles. "Ah Hallo, how are you gentlemen doing today?" Victor said. "Hello, we are doing excellent. We was wondering if we could buy some shoes please." The man stood up from the stool. "Of course follow me gentlemen." The four men walked to the back of the store and they began to try out many shoes. Victor decided to buy comfortable black leather dress shoes to complete his uniforms. The man collected three pairs of shoes and took them to the front counter to ring them up. Victor noticed a german pickelhaube helmet in a glass case that he didn't see before. He asked the man. "Sir excuse me but does that helmet belong to you? Did you happen to fight in the First World War?" The man laughed and said. "No sir that belonged to my father, he fought in the Weltkrieg. I was born a few months before the start of the war. He fought in the Battle of the Marne and died widowing my mother. Life was tough but I followed his example and opened a Schuhladen." Victor smiled and said. "Yes I'm sure he fought valiantly. My father fought in the great war as well, he told me that the men that fought weren't soldiers, just common people forced to fight in a war they wanted no part of." The retailer was silent for a moment and smiled. "I couldn't agree more." Victor paid the man and said. "Thank you sir for you're service to us, we are opening a cigar and tea lounge in the Agora Market. Stop by sometime if you may." The man stood up and shook his hand. "Yes I believe I will. My name is Maximilian Wolfgang." All of the men shook his hand and said there names. They said goodbye and walked out. Maximilian said. "Auf Wiedersehen."

It was five in the morning on a Monday in late October. The crew was up bright and early, in an hour the store would be open for business for the first time. Victor was getting everything in line, straitening the chairs, stoking fireplace and doing any last minute tiding up. Five minutes till….. Victor stared at his watch like when it turned six a bomb would go off. One minute till… Victor walked outside and changed the closed sign to open. He walked back into the shop and yelled "Alright look alive! Its finally time! At long last! Victor took his position at the front counter of the tea shop, while Harry was behind the cigar store desk and Brucie was in the kitchen. They waited thirty minutes and no one still came in. Then he heard the revolving door rotate and in walked in a middle aged woman with brown hair and glasses, she asked. "Hi, um is this a new tea shop? I was wondering if I could get breakfast here?" Victor said. "Certainly miss just have a seat anywhere you like and I will be with you shortly." He grabbed a menu and went over to her table and asked for her order. She ordered a citrusy Russian tea and some waffles he took the order into the kitchen and gave it to Brucie. "Alright man first order, One Russian and waffles. I'll make the tea you handle the waffles okay?" Brucie replied. "Alright I'll get goin." After a few minutes the order was ready and he served it to her. After this a group of three people came in ordering tea and biscuits. Everything started to pick up quickly, when he would serve someone there order another person would come in. This kept the two men busy for quite a while. On the other hand Harry was getting bored waiting for a customer to arrive.

The morning went on with a decent amount of people coming in and getting breakfast. Everyone seemed to like the shop, it seemed to make everyone feel pleased. The one thing he heard everyone say that they love the tea, a lady even stopped him and said it was delicious. Which Victor awkwardly said "Thank you." and walked off. A little after noon the first customer of the cigar shop walked in. He was a plump man wearing fine clothes with grotesque faee that looked like he was from the Alfred Hitchcock era. He spoke to Harry with an raspy posh British accent. "Hello sir, let me introduce myself. I am James Sautter a cigar enthusiast and I have came to have a look around you're new store." Victor overheard and went over to Harry. "Hey Harry go wait the tables I'll handle it from here." Victor held out his hand and said. "Hello my name is Victor Wade. I am the owner of this shop, how are you doing today? The man shook Victor's hand and said. "Im doing rather excellent. My name is James Sautter. I have heard a knew cigar shop was going to be opening here soon, I couldn't resist coming and looking round the place." Victor walked around the counter. "Well sir let's have a look round shall we." Both of them browsed around the shop looking at many cigars. Victor offered him a dark leaf bolivar robusto. Sautter said. "That's a great leaf but its a little too skinny for me." He ultimately decided to get a Romeo y Julieta in a churchill size. "This one is absolutely perfect." He paid twenty five dollars for the cigar at the counter and said. "Do you mind if I smoke it in the lounge?" "No sir go right ahead, let me stoke the fire for you." The large man tok a seat on one of the fine leather chairs and began to cut and prepare his cigar for smoking while Victor stoked the fire with logs. The man said after taking his first puffs of the cigar. "Excellent truly excellent. May I ask for a glass of brandy as well?" Victor nodded and said. "Yes sir." Victor picked a brandy that matched the body of the cigar and poured him a modest glass and handed it to him. "Here you are sir." The man for the next hour or so smoked the cigar and sat back and relaxed. While Victor and Brucie managed the tea shop while Harry was at the cigar shop desk. Mr. Sautter came up to Victor before leaving and said. "I enjoyed myself thoroughly , thank you. I can assure you I will be coming back, have a wonderful day." He then made his leave.

At the end of the day the three cleaned up the shop. Sweeping the floors washing the dishes and doing various other little jobs. They all said farewell, Victor hopped on the train knowing that todays work was well done.


End file.
